What a Girl Wants
by laurenwrites
Summary: Five impressions John and Blair West get of Beck Oliver. Written for the BadePrompts challenge!


Thanks to Cassandra for organizing this! My prompt is **_Primitive_**, so this fic is set during Beck and Jade's freshman/sophomore years of high school. I was very inspired by Avril Lavigne's song "What the Hell," and since we all know she's the queen of Elavanbade songs, I thought it was fitting. Enjoy xox

* * *

**{one}**

It's ten o'clock on a beautiful Sunday morning when John West steps out of his home and starts down the stone path to his mailbox. The birds are chirping away, and he's sure he'll hear complaints about from his newly teenage daughter about the noise. The song of the animals, however, isn't the only sound echoing throughout Willow Lane; across the street, a lawnmower is being neatly directed through the healthy green grass.

Though the lawyer had long ago hired his own yardmen to take care of his landscaping, he can't help but admire what a wonderful job the young man is doing on his neighbor's lawn—especially for seeming so young. His shaggy brown hair falls nearly to his shoulder and his stature is tall, but John can see from afar that the boy can't be much older than fifteen.

Just as Mr. West is ready to look away and return back inside with his mail, he catches the boy staring at the house across the street—the West house. John immediately becomes intrigued as he watches the teenager's longing expression; he looks like he's left something inside of the home, though John is nearly positive he's never seen this boy in his life. It isn't until the adolescent notices that he's being watched that he snaps back into concentration and gets back to work on his job.

John does head back inside, but not without wondering what the boy possibly could want from the house across the street.

It couldn't possibly be his daughter; any boy _mowing a lawn_ should know perfectly well that he's not good enough for John West's talented, beautiful daughter. The one with the long, curly brown hair and the piercing blue eyes. The one with skin so flawlessly pale and untouched—other than the tiny holes in her ears that hold her expensive pearl earrings.

This boy would never be able to win her over. John is sure of that.

Little does he know, fourteen-year-old Jade West is just as curious about the boy in question.

xxx

**{two}**

"Are…you sure this is a good idea?"

"What?" Jade snaps. "Quit being a baby; we're four_teen_, not four."

"Sorry," Beck mumbles sheepishly. "I just don't want your parents to—"

"I don't care what they say. All my life, I've been their perfect only child. I'm sick of taking their orders; I'm my own person."

He sighs, his gaze falling to the signed paper in her hand. "Think it'll hurt?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? I'm not scared. I want th—"

"Jade West," the lanky guy at the front named Adam announces.

She rises from her seat and walks directly to the caller, her boyfriend following quickly behind her.

"Alright," the tattooed employee begins, "so we're doing a CBR in the eyebrow and then a nose stud, huh?"

"Sounds right," Jade agrees.

"You getting anything done?" He asks, turning to Beck.

"Nope," he answers, trying to mask his nervous mood. "Just here with my girlfriend."

"Works for me—just don't get in the way," Adam replies casually. Beck nods his head amicably. "Alright, we'll start with the captive bead ring up here," he says, beginning to rub a disinfectant ointment on her skin. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch for a few seconds, but then it dies down and you'll be alright."

Jade tenses up, but Beck's the only one that catches it. Afraid to seem like he's babying her, he refrains from offering help until, "Give me your hand, Idiot."

He doesn't mind the insult—he knows she's nervous—and within seconds she's got her fingers entwined with his in a death grip. "Three," Adam starts, holding the cosmetic gun to her brow, "two, one." Jade closes her eyes as the pain sinks in, squeezing Beck's hand hard enough to cut off his circulation. "You alright?"

"I'm good," she answers the blonde, doing her best to take slow breaths so she doesn't seem as shaky. "Just do the second one so I can get the hell out of here."

"You got it," he complies, spreading the same oil on her nose. "How long you two been dating for?" Adam queries, trying (as his boss tells him to do) to take his client's attention off of the coming sting.

"Three weeks," she replies plainly. "Well, if you're not counting the two months it took him to convince me he's not a total loser," Jade smirks.

Beck can't help but laugh; he'd all but gotten on his knees and begged her to give him a chance—and he'd happily admit it. Even when the jokes about him being whipped—people cracking invisible whips everywhere the couple went—were all the rage at school, Beck didn't regret a minute of pursuing her.

When Beck's truck—rather, the one he'd borrowed from his uncle—pulls up in front of the large, white stone house, he pulls out the keys and turns towards the girl in the passenger's seat.

"Promise they look good?" Jade asks again.

"They look awesome," he confirms, leaning over to kiss her. Just as their lips are about to touch, she quickly cringes away.

"Don't touch my nose," she warns, her voice softer than usual.

"I can work around it," he assures her, slanting his head so only his mouth will brush against hers. They kiss for a few minutes, never growing tired of each other, until she knows it's time for her to go inside.

"My mom's setting the table," she groans, glancing at the stereo clock that tells her it's a minute past seven. "I gotta go in for dinner."

"The good news is," Beck offers, "they've technically never said you _couldn't _get other piercings, right?"

A devilish grin spreads onto her face. "My mom told me no ten minutes before you picked me up."

Beck's mouth falls open. "Jade!"

"What?" She plays innocent, still smiling. "I think she'll like them."

He shakes his head, her expression reflecting on his own face. "You're insane," he says, kissing her again before she opens the truck's door. "I'll call you after dinner."

"You'd better," she demands, shutting it closed before starting up the path to her front door. Beck watches her walk, the colorful streaks in her brown hair swinging in the wind. By the time she opens the door, she can already smell the aroma of her mother's cooking.

"Jade?" Blair West calls from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yep," the teenager hollers back.

"Did you and Beck have a nice time going out for frozen yogurt?" The woman asks as she hears her daughter's footsteps get closer. "I hope you're still hungry; I made lasan—"

As the brunette stands before her mother, Blair's face goes white. "Jade Constance West," she starts, and the high school freshman rolls her eyes, "please tell me those are fake."

She sighs, folding her arms across her chest. "They're not."

Blair looks shocked—angry, actually—when she yells for her husband to join him from his study.

"What is it?" The affluent businessman asks upon entering the room. "Oh," he utters upon seeing Jade. When he notices the visible distress on his wife's face, he cautiously turns towards her. "She…didn't tell you, did she?"

"Did she tell _you_?" Blair's words cut harshly—but the other two know it's more a tone of disappointment than anger.

"She did not... Jade, can you explain th—"

"There's nothing for her to explain!" Blair interrupts. "We had this discussion two hours ago—I specifically told her that she wasn't to get the piercings she asked for, and she went right ahead and did it anyways."

Jade is silent, keeping her poker face stoic so she doesn't crack.

"Why would you do this, Jade?"

No answer.

"I'm taking you back tomorrow; we're getting them taken out."

"What?" She objects. "No! I just got them!"

"I've had enough of this, Jade! In the past several months, you've been making a lot of changes—and I'm not really very fond of any of them. You asked to put color in your hair, and I thought I was being pretty lenient by letting you do that. I told you no tattoos—hopefully there's nothing I don't know about…"

There's not.

Yet.

"And now today you wanted to get these piercings and I gave you a firm _no_. There was no miscommunication, no hesitation. It was a no. You directly disobeyed me."

When Jade doesn't object—how can she?—Blair is forced to continue.

"You've been different lately. You're not as pleasant, you suddenly want all of these…unconventional accessories, and now you're lying to us and doing things behind our backs." She sighs. "I didn't want to say this, but I can't help but see a connection between your recent behavior…and," she hesitates, "this new boyfriend of yours."

"Beck?" She cries incredulously. "You can't be serious. Beck's cleaner than _Cat_; if you think—"

"Easy," John pipes in. "We didn't say we thought anything. But let's be honest here, Jade: you haven't told us much about this boy at all. We've never met him; for God's sakes, each time he tries to come to the door to pick you up, you run out to his car before he makes it up the path."

Jade huffs and gives her father a heavy look.

"All we're saying is that we're interested in knowing what—or, if—he has anything to do with this sudden change in attitude."

"He doesn't," she protests firmly. "I do everything I do because I _want_ to do it. Not because anyone forces or even asks me to."

There's a silence, while everyone takes in the words of the other two. Before long, Jade has gone up to her room and her parents are back in their own.

"They're pissed," is the first thing Jade admits to her boyfriend when he picks up the phone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; if anything, you tried to talk me out of it." She pauses, before, "Do you want to know the funniest thing about it?"

"There's a funny part?"

She grins. "They think you're a bad influence on me. They said they don't want you _changing_ me or pressuring me into getting piercings or coloring my hair."

Jade can barely finish her sentence before both of them have broken into a fit of laughter.

"You know," Beck chuckles, "we really shouldn't be laughing about this. I don't want your parents to hate me!"

"Oh," Jade brushes him off, "they'll get over it. They said they want to _meet_ you. Think you're ready for that? Can you handle the wrath of a perfectly white China dinner set and questions about where you see yourself in ten years?"

Beck laughs again. "I'll meet your parents whenever you want me to."

Meanwhile,

"He's the one, you know," is the first thing out of John's mouth when he and his wife begin their nightly routine.

"What?"

"The kid who mows the Orsingers' lawn—the one I was curious about. I asked Aaron for his name; it's Beck Oliver."

Blair sets her toothbrush down from where she'd just picked it up. "Oh," she sighs. "God, I'd just hate to think that he's manipulating her…that he's asking her to change things about herself for him."

John turns towards the woman and pulls her into a hug. "Jade is a smart girl; she's got a good head on her shoulders. We'll meet him soon enough, and then we can talk about this little rebellious stage of hers."

Blair attempts a worried smile. "I think I'm already biased. You might have to kick his ass."

John grins and kisses the top of his wife's head. "Anything to make you smile."

Little do they know, they're far from seeing the last of Beck Oliver.

xxx

**{three}**

It's just like they'd imagined.

Finally, the event that the couple had waited for and boasted about for so long had finally arrived. They'd been having the time of their lives at one of the most talked about music festivals in the world, and the final Saturday night show is the one they've been looking the most forward to.

Over at the Outdoor Theater in the enormous California park, the sounds coming from the stage is loud enough to be heard miles away. A popular electronica music group is entertaining a crowd of thousands, and among those people happen to be Beck and Jade.

It had taken weeks of convincing for their parents to agree, but—after promising to be safe and responsible—the sophomores had eventually gotten permission.

The way their parents would see it, the couple is currently only keeping one of those promises.

While Beck is only tipsy, Jade's smaller body has managed to get very, very drunk. For all they care, it's only making the festival that much more fun. The spiraling, neon strobe lights flashing from the stage combined with the loud music send their senses into overload. They're dancing, screaming, kissing, and—quite frankly—having the time of their lives. As they jump up and down with the sea of people, hands raised to the sky, they're convinced that nothing could be better.

When Andre picks them up at midnight, just an hour before Jade's extended curfew, the two stumble into the back seat together.

"Woah," their friend comments, beginning to pull out of the crowded pick-up lot. "You guys…good?"

"Yeah," Beck answers in a grin, still feeling the alcohol. "Jade's just…" he explains, holding the giggling girl in his arms, "Jade's just a little drunk."

"I noticed," Andre chuckles. "Am I taking her home?"

"Yeah—"

"_Nooooo_," comes her slurred, whiney interruption. "Not home. Take us to Beck's," she orders sloppily.

"Babe," Beck laughs, "you have to go home! Your parents will be kill me if I don't bring you back," he reasons, doing his best to maintain his logical thinking skills. "And I don't want to die," the sixteen-year-old continues, the alcohol starting to affect his words, "because I still have _lots_ of things I want to do." He can hardly finish his sentence before his lips are attacking hers. The kissing is messy—bad, probably—but neither of them could care less.

"Uh," Andre stammers uncomfortable, "guys? Where am I going?"

"Beck's house!" Jade shouts between kisses, beginning to mount her boyfriend in the back seat. At this point, he's is too turned on to argue with her; thankfully, Andre pulls up to the Oliver driveway before Beck can get excited.

"Thanks, Man. You're the best," Beck charms as he helps Jade out of the car. By the time the RV door is closed, they've already started making out again.

They're lying on his couch, his body hovering over hers, when the words escape her lips in between a kiss. "Do me."

It's these words that cause Beck to pull back from her momentarily, and it's clear that he's taken aback. There's a spark of excitement in his eyes, and the idea of getting to make love to her—something they've both wanted for a while—is sobering enough.

He looks down at his beautiful (and yet very intoxicated) girlfriend, dropping more kisses to her neck and jawline, and immediately knows what he has to do. "Babe," he breathes, continuing to give lip attention to her décolletage, "not tonight."

"No, no," she protests, "I want to. I want you to."

He pulls away again, staring into her crystal blue eyes. "Jade, you're a little drunk," he tells her, downplaying his words so he doesn't upset her. "Let's wait until you'll really _remember_ it," he offers, continuing to kiss her.

"Beck," she whines, "_pleaaaaase_. Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Jade raises her eyebrows seductively, her mischievous grin covering her face.

Beck doesn't think he's ever wanted anything more in his life, and she's making every muscle in his body ache for her as she teasingly slips her arms out from under her black bra straps. She's too drunk to unhook it, so she instead just pushes it down until she's exposed.

While it's nothing Beck hasn't seen (and kissed) (and touched) before, his past experiences only make him want her more. "_Jaaaaaade_," he groans, "don't do this..."

"But I love you," she gushes, using her best puppy dog face. "And you love me, right?"

He gives her a smile; it's sympathetic and sweet. "More than anything... But you just smiled at me and said you love me—and it usually takes me a _lot_ to get that out of you sober."

Jade huffs frustratedly. "Why can't we have sex?" She uses her hands to pull his face towards hers, beginning to kiss him again. He lets it continue for a few minutes, but a quick glance at the clock tells him that he needs to get her home before her curfew; he knows that, seeing how it'll be impossible for her to sober up in the next twenty minutes, they're already screwed because of how drunk she is.

"You want me to tell you why?" is his response.

"Is it because you're gay?" She slurs. "Are my boobs like, too _big_ for you or something?"

Beck laughs and helps her pull her bra back on. "I, for one," he says, "_love_ your boobs. But, more importantly, I love _you_. I want our first time to be special—and I know you do too. You're not even going to remember this very well tomorrow morning. And I want you to remember our first time having sex, because—I promise—it's gonna be really, really good."

She smiles lazily, too wasted and too tired to argue with him anymore. "Let's get you home," he suggests, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I want to sleep here," she argues, "with _you_."

"I wish you could, Babe. But I've got some serious explaining to do to your parents."

Now sober enough to drive, Beck helps Jade into the passenger's seat and heads to the West home. By the end of the seven-minute drive, she's asleep against the car door.

As expected, Blair is waiting up for her daughter to arrive. When she answers the door, she sees Jade leaning up against her boyfriend.

"Hi, Mrs. West," Beck greets nervously. "Um, Jade is a little—"

"Drunk," the woman finishes for him, and the boy's cheeks are burning with anxiety. "I can see that."

"I'm really sorry," he offers. "She just had a little too much to drink, but she's okay, and I—"

"Beck," she cuts him off, "it's okay. I get it; I went to these things when I was your age, too." Blair is, of course, less than happy about how irresponsible the teenagers had been. But she realizes that now isn't the time to scold; there will be plenty of time for that later. "It's not your fault." She slowly helps Jade off of where she's slumped against Beck's shoulder, which happens to rouse her awake.

"Mommy!" She exclaims, collapsing into her mother's arms.

"I'm… really sorry," her boyfriend repeats.

"Thank you for bringing her home. Don't worry, she'll pay for this tomorrow; these hangovers are never fun."

He nods his head. "Goodnight. Sorry again. See you soon."

Blair gives him a tired smile and waves him off before helping her daughter up the stairs to her bedroom.

After changing Jade's clothes and putting her in her bed, Blair sets a glass of water and a few Advil on the nightstand. "Did you have fun at the festival?"

"Uh-huh," she answers, and her intoxication couldn't be more obvious. "Except Beck is no fun."

Blair furrows her eyebrows and runs a hand through Jade's hair. Her daughter has never been one to share things with her about _anything_—much less her intimate relationship; she figures she might as well take this opportunity. "What do you mean?"

"We went to his RV," she explains, "and he didn't even want to have sex!"

Blair winces; she hadn't seen that one coming, but she supposes it could have been a lot worse. She doesn't have to wait long for Jade to continue.

"He said he loves me and wants our first time to be _special_. I thought tonight would be special, but he just said no. And I was annoyed because that's no fun."

The older woman can't help but feel relieved at the fact that her daughter still has her virginity in tact—even if it only lasts a little while longer. What's even more comforting is how Jade had described her boyfriend's opinion on sex; if anything, at least she knows that he's protecting her heart.

"You know, Jade," Blair starts, "I think you'll thank him for that someday." She kisses her the sixteen-year-old's hair and turns off her lamp, whispering "goodnight" before exiting the room.

Little does she know, this is only the beginning of many good impressions she'd have of Beck Oliver.

xxx

**{four}**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Knock. Knock._

A pause, and then,

"Jade?"

No answer.

"Jade, can I come in?"

The teenager wants to holler against it, but her voice is too horse. Before she knows it, her mother is creaking her bedroom door open.

"Go away," she croaks.

"Jade, honey," Blair starts, taking a few steps into the dark, cold room, "you've been in here all day… You don't want anything to eat?"

She doesn't respond, but instead remains curled up on her bed under her blankets. Knowing her daughter would deny them, Blair pretends not to hear the sniffles that come from where Jade is lying.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Without another word, the mother slips back out of the room and returns to her office.

As it turns out, Jade stays upstairs for the entirety of that Friday off from school; her parents don't see her face until Saturday afternoon, when she comes down to get a bowl of ice cream.

Her face is red and her hair a mess, but she's not just physically different. She's bitter, even more so than usual. Whereas John and Blair could never count on their teenager to be Little Miss Sunshine, she had certainly lightened up in the years that she'd been dating Beck.

They hadn't realized just how much of that light had been taken by the break-up until they witnessed it with their own eyes. For the rest of the weekend, she doesn't say a word to her parents unless it's telling them (in some way) to mind their own business.

Though they, admittedly, had always questioned just how serious Jade's relationship with Beck actually was, they're sure her rare tears are an indication of just how much she loves him.

Although it seems ridiculous, Blair mumbles something to her husband later that Saturday night about their daughter not seeming _whole_. "She's just…not Jade. It's like she's missing something, and I can't help but wonder if it's him."

Little do they know, Jade has indeed found the one who makes her whole.

xxx

**{five}**

When Beck pushes open the front door of the West home, he casually makes his way into the kitchen. Blair is standing at the counter, her hands slimy in a mess of hamburger meat, when the oven begins to go off.

Before she can even ask, her daughter's boyfriend is donning the mitts and retrieving Blair's famous baked mac and cheese from the oven.

"Ah," she sighs in relief, "you're the best. It's good to see you; you look nice!"

"Thanks!" He replies with a smile, setting the dish on the counter before turning the oven off.

"How was last night? You know I can never get anything out of Jade," she humors. "Did you two have fun?"

"We did, yeah. Dinner was nice—best sushi in LA, I swear—and the play was incredible. I never saw myself as the kind of guy to go see musicals—before meeting Jade, that is—but I have to say, I really enjoyed it."

Blair laughs. "Spring Awakening has always been one of her favorites. But I'm glad you liked it."

"Well hey, Beck!" John greets, walking in from the outdoor patio. He pats the frequent visitor on the shoulder. "How're ya doin', son?"

"Pretty good, Mr. West, and yourself?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks," the lawyer replies cordially. "You gonna help me grill those burgers outside?"

"Definitely," he answers eagerly, leaning up against the counter.

"Tell me Jade's not still asleep," Blair asks the soon-to-be junior. "I've hollered up there a couple of times, but she didn't answer. I've had my hands buried in these patties though, so I can't go check."

"She's not," Beck quips through a smile. "I texted her about fifteen minutes ago; she's just getting ready."

"I swear, that girl takes longer to get herself dressed than it takes the entire _cast_ of that musical to. I told her all we're doing is having family over, but I guess she still has to look perfect," Blair chuckles.

Beck laughs. "Yeah, that's just Jade. She should be ready soo—"

"I heard my name. Stop gossiping about me," comes the warning voice that's nearing the kitchen. She's wearing a chic black romper, accented by turquoise jewelry and—of course—the streaks in her hair. She approaches Beck first, stepping into his open arm so he can kiss her modestly on the cheek. "Need I remind you how weird it is," the dark-haired girl says, walking over to pour herself a glass of water, "that you're so friendly with my parents?"

"Hey, he talks to me more than you do," Blair teases, to which Jade rolls her eyes.

"It's creepy."

"You're friends with _my_ mom," Beck defends. "In fact, I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me."

"Oh, please," Jade argues. "Your mom's just glad to have some entertainment in the house; you're boring as a brick wall."

"I have to say, having Beck around is a nice break from all the _drama_," Blair pipes in.

"_Thank you_." Beck grins, raising his eyebrows excitedly.

It's thirty minutes later when John's two sisters and brother ring the doorbell of the West residence. Having been considered a part of the family for a while now, Beck has already met all of them—some of them more than once. They come with their spouses and young children, which add up to seven kids total.

They're outside enjoying the weather in the Wests' spacious and beautiful backyard, the adults chattering away while the kids chase a ball in the grass.

Beck is sitting by his girlfriend on the outdoor couch when Allison, John's younger sister, turns in her chair to face them. She's holding her eight-month-old daughter (her second child) in her arms, and she smiles brightly at the high school couple. They're ten minutes into the conversation (about school) when one of Jade's cousins, five-year-old Tucker, comes running up to the couple.

"Jade! Beck! Come play soccer with us!"

The girl opens her mouth to protest, but Beck agrees before she can say anything. "Sure, kiddo!"

Allison laughs as she watches him pull his girlfriend to follow after Tucker, and soon enough the little boy has divided them to be on separate teams. Jade doesn't pay much attention to the game, kicking the ball to whomever is available (on her team or not); Beck, however, is acting like he's just made an Olympic soccer team.

Much to Tuck's—and the other four kids'—excitement, the teenager is happily engaged in the play. He's encouraging, cheering, running around—and winning over Jade's entire family.

Fifteen minutes after they come back up to the patio to eat, Allison gives her niece a hopeful look. "Jade, would you mind holding Eloise for a bit while I make myself a plate of food?"

"Um," she stutters, "sure, I will."

"I'll be quick," the young woman promises, handing the baby into Jade's arms. "Thank you!" And with that, she disappears to get her food.

"Aw," Beck coos, tickling the little girl's stomach. "She's so cute!"

"Yeah," Jade replies hesitantly, "until she poops or spits up all over you." She bounces the baby on her lap to keep her appeased, before,

"Can I hold her?"

Jade looks perplexed, but gives the eight-month-old to Beck anyways. "She's so little," he comments. "It's crazy."

"It's _scary_," Jade corrects. "This is why I don't want kids; they're too fragile. I'll break them."

Beck shakes his head. "Nah. Kids are cool, I think. And you definitely wouldn't break them."

"Kids don't like me," Jade argues, just as Eloise begins to stir. "And apparently they don't like you either," she teases.

"Shh, don't cry," Beck pleads, doing his best to quell the baby's whining. "Here," he offers, handing the baby back to her—despite her protests.

As soon as Eloise is back with Jade, she's quiet again. She gives the girl a slobbery grin as she reaches out her hand to touch Jade's neck.

"Look at that," Beck chuckles. "She loves you!"

Jade can't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she leans her head to rest it on Beck's shoulder. "Maybe," he starts, "one day, we'll have kids."

"_Woah_," she mutters. "Slow down there…we're sixteen."

"I don't mean any time soon, Goof. I'm just saying… I think that, if I have kids someday, I'd want you to be their mom."

Jade doesn't say anything, but Beck knows she's thinking about it as they sit and play with Eloise.

From the outdoor tables, Blair sits by her sister-in-law as the women slyly watch the young couple from afar.

"Now that's a vision from the future," Allison comments through her grin.

Blair turns towards the younger woman. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. The way they look at each other…that's gonna last."

"Jade's crazy about him," Blair agrees. "And John and I love him, obviously. He's a great kid."

"He really is," Allison agrees. "And, _wow_, you can just see from the way he acts towards her that he is so in love with her."

Over on the couch, Beck and Jade are laughing over something that Eloise does.

Little do they know, they're only practicing for the future.

* * *

**Thoughts? Which bit was your favorite?**


End file.
